memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Assignment: Atlantis/Chapter 1
The Intrepid emerges from the jumpgate and approaches the starbase. On the ops center the personnel are at attention when Admiral Kira is over. Typhuss this is a surprise Sam says as she shook his hand. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah it is Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Is something wrong? Sam says as she looks at him. He asked to speak with her in her office. I need to talk to you in your office alone Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She looks at Colonel Sheppard. All right John you've got ops General Carter says as she looks at Sheppard. He nods as he took command while General Carter and Admiral Kira heads into her office. In her office she is looking out of her window. I'm being replaced? Sam says with a shocked expression. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, by me, you don't know this, 10 years ago Weir offered me the command of the expedition but I said no and I have had 10 years to think about my decision I made the wrong choice and we need you here, you are still part of this expedition Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Typhuss you're a Starfleet officer in command of a Sovereign-class starship out there you're not the kind of guy who sits at a starbase, and it feels like I'm not needed Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I can do both, you are my counsel and I need your advice, you are one hell of a combat officer and I need your skills and abilities to help us Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She leaves the office in frustration. Damn it Typhuss says as he looks at the office. The Intrepid and Elizabeth Weir is docked at the starbase. In the training room he's training with Teyla as he explains what happened when he talked with Sam. I told Sam I am replacing her as commanding officer of the expedition and starbase, I tried to tell her that we still need her here to help us Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. Teyla looks at him. I'm guessing she didn't take it well? Teyla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, not really Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. She looks at him. Give her time Typhuss she was in command of Atlantis since the Borg Invasion Teyla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know, I will give her some time Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. In the briefing room Admiral Kira sits as Colonel Sheppard walks in. You wanted to see me Typhuss? Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. Yes, Colonel, please sit down Typhuss says as he looks at John. Sheppard sits down as Typhuss looks at him. Typhuss hands John a padd. John reads it. You are the new commanding officer of the Atlantis Expedition, this is some kind of joke right, Rodney put you up to this Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. Its not a joke, John, I want you to be my first officer if you want the job Typhuss says as he looks at John. I would be honored, Admiral, how did Sam take the news Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss. Not well, Sam is mad at me for wanting the command Typhuss says as he looks at John. He pats his shoulder. She'll come around John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yeah, well I will be in my office if you need me Typhuss says as he looks at John then gets up and leaves. The Elizabeth Weir is next to Atlantis along with the Intrepid and George Hammond. In his office Typhuss unpacks as the doors chimed. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. Colonel Wilson walks into the office. Lieutenant Colonel Jenna Wilson reporting as ordered sir Colonel Wilson says as she's standing at attention. Typhuss looks at her. What can I do for you Colonel Typhuss says as he looks at Jenna. She looks at him. You called for me to come to your office Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Did I? Typhuss asked as he looks at Jenna. She nods at him. Yes sir you did its standard protocol for a new CO to meet with the commanding officer of the ship assigned to the starbase Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Right, well welcome to Starbase Atlantis and the Expedition Typhuss says as he looks at Jenna. She looks at him. I've been with the Expedition since General Carter took command I was assigned here in 2380 sir Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He reviews her record and is surprised that Elizabeth Wilson is her sister. You are Elizabeth's sister Typhuss says as he looks at Jenna. She nods at him. Yes sir she's my little sis and I will do anything to protect her Jenna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I know what you mean, I would do anything to protect my family as well Typhuss says as he looks at Jenna. I helped your sister when she was in prison, I had her case reviewed by my friend Laurel Lance, and she was released from the penal settlement and was reinstated with the rank of Major Typhuss says as he looks at Jenna. She looks at him. Liz told me what happened and I thank you getting my sister out of prison our family was disappointed about that Jenna says as she looks at him. Unscheduled Jumpgate activation Chuck says over the com. They leave the office and walks onto ops as Admiral Kira looks at Chuck. Report, what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Chuck. Chuck looks at him. Picking up something from the otherside of the gate Chuck says as he looks at his console. Dr. McKay walks over to the console as he is shocked by the readings. Rodney, what is it Typhuss says as he looks at Rodney.